Descendant: 1x03 Blast From The Past
by GhostWhispererFan6
Summary: A former classmate from Aiden's past appears asking Aiden to help him cross over, but the only problem is he made Aiden's life a living hell in high school. Will Aiden be able to put his differences aside and cross him over.


**I do not own Ghost Whisperer. Enjoy Reading, PLEASE COMMENT!**

**1.03 "Blast From The Past"**

It was a sunny afternoon Aiden just pulled in the drive way coming home from work, Aiden walked up to the door and unlocked the door and grabbed the mail in the mailbox. Aiden walked in the house and put his bag down and hung is coat up and looked at the mail as he walked in the kitchen "Bill, Bill, Bill. Oh god" Aiden said looking at the envelope that was from his high school and he opened the envelope reading it "already a high school get together. It's only been 5 years" Aiden said to himself and threw the mail on the counter and going over to the fridge and getting a bottle of water. Aiden walked into the living room and kicked his shoes off and sat on the couch and opened up his laptop that was on the coffee table. The house phone started ringing, Aiden reached over and grabbed the phone and answered it "Hello"?. The woman on the other line started talking "Hi, is Aiden Clancy there"? "This is him" Aiden responded. "Oh hey Aiden this is Amanda Montgomery calling. You probably remember from high school" Amanda said over the phone. Aiden sat there thinking what the hell does she want. "Yeah I remember you" Aiden responded. "Well probably by now you should have gotten the invitation to the get together" she said. "Yeah I did get it" Aiden said. "It's more than just a get together, its also a memorial for Jason. I'm sure you remember him" Amanda said. "Oh yeah of course I remember Jason". Aiden said as he sat there rolling his eyes, he could care less about Jason or Amanda or any of his high school class mates for that matter, in his last year of high school his ex girlfriend Jessica told everyone about his gift and from there and out it was hell for Aiden. "We were wondering if you were going to make it. Can you?" Amanda asked Aiden. Aiden was saying in his mind no way in hell do I want to come "Yeah I'll be there" he said to Amanda. "Oh that's great, thanks Aiden. Will you be bringing anyone with you" she asked Aiden "Yes, I'll be bringing my wife" Aiden told Amanda "Ok that's great we'll see you both in a few days". Amanda said. "Ok bye" Aiden said than hung up the phone. Aiden put the phone down on the table and sat there thinking maybe I should call her back and make up some lame excuse saying I can't make it. The white figure watched Aiden from the stairs. Aiden closed his laptop and laid down on the couch and fell asleep. A few minutes later Megan walked in and hung her purse and jacket up. Megan seen Aiden sleeping on the couch and went in the kitchen and got a diet coke from the fridge, she looked at the mail on the counter and seen the invitation to the get together. Megan walked into the living room and put her pop on the table and bent down and kissed Aiden, Aiden opened his eyes "Oh hey" Aiden kissed her back and pulled her on the couch with him. "So are we going to go to the reunion"? Megan asked him "Oh you seen the invitation huh" Aiden asked her. Megan nodded. "Yeah. Uh one of the girls from the school called and wanted to know if we were coming, apparently one of my classmates passed away and its going to be a memorial also" Aiden explained to her. "Oh so they just want you to come to see if you can see his ghost" Megan said to him. "I wouldn't be surprised if they did" Aiden said. Aiden kissed Megan.

Aiden and Megan walked up to the Grandview Ball Room building Aiden was wearing a black suit and Megan was wearing a long dark blue dress, Aiden sighed "Let's just get this night over with". Megan laughed "You really want this night to be over with already. "Once you see these uptight, snobby, rich people I went to school with, you will want this night to be over too" Aiden said and kissed her on the cheek. Aiden opened the door for Megan and they both walked in. A few worker's were in the hall directing people to their right rooms. "Wedding or Reunion" the one worker asked. "Reunion" Aiden responded. The worker directed them to the hall room and opened the door to the hall room. The room was filled with people workers and Aiden's former class mates. One of the girls approached Aiden and Megan "Aiden, Thanks for coming" Amanda said and gave him a hug. "Your welcome" Aiden responded. "So who's this" Amanda asked staring at Megan "This is my wife Megan" Aiden responded. Megan and Amanda shook hands "Nice to meet you" Megan said. "Likewise" Amanda said. "Well anyway Aiden on the table over there is information on Jason's funeral and you can sign the book and all that and over there at the other table is like millions of pictures of all of us in high school. Isn't it exciting to be revisiting the past." Amanda said happily. "No it's not" Aiden said, Megan hit his arm. "Ok well if you need me I'll be here all night. I'll see you guys around" Amanda said and walked away. Aiden looked at Megan weirdly. They both walked over to the table and looked at the pictures "Oh my god is that you...on a stage"? Megan asked him. "Yeah, that was my first and only play" Aiden said. "What was the play about" Megan asked him. Aiden laughed "I don't remember". Britney walked up behind them "Oh come on Aiden, that was our High School Musical 2 play remember?" They both turned around "oh hey Britney" Aiden said. Britney hugged Aiden running her hands down his back "remember what we did after the play in the backseat of your car" Britney said, Aiden pulled away "Ok well we'll see you around" Aiden said. Aiden and Megan walked away and Britney gave him a pinch on the butt. Megan turned around and stared at her evilly. Megan and Aiden both walked away "Don't even ask" Aiden said. "Wasn't going to" Megan responded.

Megan and Aiden were both sitting at the table "This is so damn boring" Aiden said as he was drinking his beer. "I know" Megan said took a sip of her wine "Who's that?" Megan asked Aiden as the doors opened up and a guy walked in. "Oh god, that is Max. He is a wrecker, he was the one who made my life a living hell in high school" Aiden exclaimed. Max stopped and started talking to Amanda. "Well the jackass is back" Jake said as he sat down at the table with his now girlfriend Taylor. "What are you doing here I thought you weren't coming" Aiden said. "I wasn't going to but since Jason was dead I have to see if he shows up. So is the guest of honor here yet" Jake asked. Aiden looked around the room "Nope. Thank god". "So who's this" Megan said looking at Taylor. "Oh this is Taylor, my girlfriend. She's in one of our pre-med classes." Jake explained to Megan. "Nice to meet you" Megan said to Taylor. "Same here" Taylor responded. Britney came walking over to their table and sat down. "Hey Jake" Britney rubbed his leg. Jake moved away "Hey Britney". Britney moved closer to him "I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Taylor" Jake grabbed Taylor's hand. Britney put her hand on Jake's leg again and Aiden could feel her foot going up his leg. Aiden backed away "damn it Britney just leave us alone" Aiden said snarkly. "Oh come on you know you both want me" Britney said to them both. Taylor stood "Leave our table right now" Taylor said strictly. Britney stood up facing Taylor "Or what". "Or we will both kick your ass" Megan said as she was starting to take off her earrings. "Wow Aide, you married a bitch" Britney said to Aiden. Aiden stared at her angrily "What did you just call my wife". People were starting to stare "Oh its on" Megan and Taylor both walked toward Britney. "Oh shit Britney, your dead now" Aiden said, Britney took off walking the other way. "Good going girl" Taylor said and both girls high five each other. "That would have been interesting to see, those 3 fighting" Jake said to Aiden. Aiden laughed. "Men" both girls said in unison. Aiden stared at the DJ stand where Jason's ghost appeared "This damn reunion is so dull, time to liven it up a little" Jason said as the music started playing Katy Perry's Hot N Cold. Everyone started staring as the music mysteriously played. "Oh boy" Aiden said. "He's here isn't he" Jake asked him. "Yep" Aiden responded.

Aiden is in the hallway in the corner "You need to cross over" Aiden told Jason. "Not just yet. I'm just getting started" Jason said and disappeared. Aiden sighed and walked back in the room to the table "Any luck hon" Megan asked him "Nope" Aiden responded looking around the room for Jason. Amanda seen Aiden looking around and walked up to him "Is he here" Amanda asked Aiden. "Somewhere I just don't know where" Aiden continued to look around the room. Jake seen Max over by the punch table just looking around mysteriously "Amanda, what the hell is he planning" Jake asked her. Amanda looked over at Max "Jake, I have no clue" Amanda said to him and through her mind she was wondering herself what Max could be planning. "Do you see him anywhere" Megan asked him. Jason appeared by the punch table. "He's by the punch table" Aiden said. They all (Aiden, Megan, Jake, Taylor, and Amanda) walked over there. "You need to cross over man" Aiden told Jason. "I can't they are blocking me from going there, they say that I need Amanda's forgiveness and yours from the way I treated you in high school" Jason said. Aiden didn't catch on what he said right away "He's needs your forgiveness Amanda for what he did and. Oh don't even think I am going to forgive you, you and Jessica and even you Amanda made my life a living hell, NO way am I forgiving you". Megan, Jake and Taylor both just stared at him. Jason disappeared. "Anybody want punch" Jake asked as he put the sthingy in the bowl and just as he did the punch exploded everywhere. Jake, Aiden, Megan, Taylor and Amanda were almost drenched in punch. Max watched in the background, Aiden and Jake both turned around looking pissed off at Max "Oh your gonna be sorry now" Jake said across the room as people snickered and stared at them. Jake and Aiden both went after Max as he took off running. Megan and Taylor both went after them. Megan grabbed Aiden's arm "He's not worth it hon. Lets just leave please". Taylor was still going after Jake "JAKE GET BACK HERE" Taylor yelled down the hall as she ran after him. "Yeah lets leave" Aiden reached out for Megan's hand. Megan put her hand in his hand. They both walked outside to Aiden's truck. Amanda came running up behind them both "Wait Aiden what about Jason" Amanda asked him. Aiden and Megan both turned around "I could care less about him. He can rot in hell if all I care" Aiden said as he opened the car door for Megan. "Aiden come on we should help him" Amanda said. "No i'm not helping him" Aiden said and walked over to his side of the car and got in. Amanda walked back into the hall.

Aiden and Megan didn't talk at all on the way home finally Megan spoke up "Are you ok" Megan asked him. "Yeah I'm fine. Are you" Aiden said looking at the punch in her hair and all over her dress "Oh just peachy" Megan said in a kidding voice. Aiden kissed her and they both got out of the truck and walked in the house. Aiden threw his keys on the table "Oh it's good to be home" Aiden sighed. "Yes it is, that was one screwed up school you went to" Megan said taking off her heels. Aiden laughed "Now you believe me". "I'm going to take a shower" Megan said and kissed Aiden "Wanna join me" she asked him "I'll be up in a minute" Aiden said as Megan walked up the stairs. Aiden started shutting everything off downstairs when Jason appeared "What the hell do you want"? Aiden asked him. "I'm sorry I treated you like a freak in high school. Can you please forgive me" Jason pleaded. "NO now please get the hell out of my house" Aiden said to Jason. "UGH FINE" Jason said and disappeared. Aiden seen his year book on the coffee table, Aiden opened the book and started looking at the pictures. One picture had Jason, Jessica, Jake, Max, Aiden and Amanda, the caption above the picture said Best Friends. Aiden got lost in a memory. **FLASHBACKS:** Aiden was sitting in the backseat making out with Jessica "You know we've been dating for a while now. I want to tell you why I sometimes bail on you, I can see ghosts" Aiden told her. Jessica started to laugh "Very funny Aiden" Jessica stared at Aiden "I'm not joking" Aiden gulped. "This is the most bizarre thing I have ever heard. Ghost do not exist and if you think you can see them your a freak" Jessica said to him "Jess I'm not lying" Aiden said. "We're done you freak" Jessica got out of the car and ran off. **END OF FLASHBACK. **Aiden shut the book and went upstairs and got in the shower with Megan "I didn't think you were gonna come in" Megan said kissing him "Are you kidding me and miss this" Aiden said kissing her weak spot as Megan giggled. Megan jumped up into his arms wrapping her legs around him and starts kissing him.

Meanwhile back at the Hall, Jake and Taylor are coming out of the hall "I can't believe you got us kicked out of there" Taylor said. "Hey that not a very nice person deserved it. I am not gonna let him diss me, you or my friends anymore. UGH I just can't stand him, we used to be best friends until Amanda and Max heard from Jessica who was Aiden's ex that he could see ghosts and all hell broke loose after that, Aiden wanted to drop out but I talked him out of it." **FLASHBACK:** Jake walks in school and see's Aiden clearing out his locker "Hey man. What's going on?" Jake asked Aiden "I'm dropping out" Aiden said. "Your what" Jake said shocked "Are you crazy you can't" Jake said. "I'm done with this place. I can't stand it anymore. Everyone looks at me like I'm a freak" Aiden said as he kept throwing stuff from his locker in his bag. "Aide there is only 5 months left of school, come on just stay please". "NO, I don't want to" Aiden continued to pack away his stuff. Jake looked mad "FINE let them win because that is exactly what you are doing if you drop out" Jake walked away. Aiden stood there "Fine I'll stay" Aiden said. "Good" Jake said. **END OF FLASHBACK. **"I was practically his only friend the rest of our senior year" Jake explained to Taylor. "I don't understand how people can be so cold" Taylor said. Jake shook his head "Well they just are" Jake said. "Your a good friend" Taylor said to Jake. They both walked over to his car. Taylor pushed Jake against the car and kissed him "Lets go back to your place" Taylor said to Jake as she kissed him. They both got in Jake's car and drove off. The white figure watched them from the top of the Grandview Ball Room building.

Aiden and Megan were both laying in bed, Aiden was in his boxers and Megan was in her nightgown. Megan was reading a book while Aiden was just laying there thinking "What are you thinking about" Megan asked him as she laid down with him with her head on his chest. "Oh just stuff" Aiden said. "High school stuff" Megan asked?. "Yeah" Aiden responded. "Tell me what your thinking" Megan said as she ran her finger across Aiden's chest. "It was the first day since everyone found out about my gift, I was the laughing stock that day, I remember just sitting there in the lunch room and something hitting the back of my head and Jessica, Amanda, Max and Jason all walk by me calling me a freak, ghoul boy, asshat, and I don't know what else, than a minute later Max comes back and literally smashes a pizza in my face and tells me to get lost. Oh and after that I was called pizza face for a while. We should have never went tonight to that reunion it brought nothing back but bad memories" Aiden said. "I'm sorry hon but you do know you have to cross him over" Megan said as she put her arms around Aiden "No I don't. He can rot in hell if all I care" Aiden said. "You know you can't do that" Megan said. "Yes I can" Aiden said. "Ok" Megan kissed him and they both fell asleep.

The next day Aiden walked into Rockland Memorial Hospital. Aiden seen Jim sitting in his office. Aiden walked in Jim's office "Dad, can we talk" Aiden asked his father. "Yeah sure what's up" Jim asked Aiden, Aiden shut the door and sat down in the chair "Well you know we had the reunion last night" Aiden told him. "Oh yeah how was it" Jim asked him. "It was hell. Well anyway do you remember Jason Matthews?" Aiden asked him "Yeah he used to be your best friend until..." Jim said as Aiden interuppted him "Everyone found out about my gift. Well anyway he's dead and his ghost was their at the reunion last night and he can't cross over until Amanda forgives him for god knows what and I forgive him for how he treated me" Aiden explained to Jim. Jim sat there listening "Well do you forgive him" he asked Aiden. "Well part of me wants to but the other part is saying hell no. What do I do?" Aiden asked him. Jim sat there in his chair "I don't know Aiden, I can't tell you the answer, Only you know it, but if I was you, I'd forgive him and get him out of your life" Jim said. "Ok thanks Dad" Aiden said. Jim laughed as he was thinking of something "Remember that time I was called to your school and you literally caused a fight with Jason when you went to get your stuff from your locker" Jim reminded his son. "Oh yeah I how can I forget" Aiden said. **FLASHBACK:** Aiden sat in the chair in the office, Jason left the office as, Jim walked in the office "What did you do" Jim asked as he signed Aiden out of school, Aiden handed him a pink slip "Suspended" Jim sighed "Just go get your stuff" Jim said. Aiden walked out of the office and walked to his locker as the prinicipal came out to talk to Jim. Aiden was at his locker putting his stuff in his bag. Jason walked past him with all his stuff "I'll see you Monday, Ghost Face" Jason said in a threatning voice and walked down the hall. "ALRIGHT THAT'S IT" Aiden slammed his locker, he grabbed his stuff and went after Jason. Jason turned around and Aiden started to swing his fast and was stopped by someone grabbing his arm. Aiden looked to see who it was "LET ME GO. I'M GOING TO POUND HIS FACE" Aiden said when he seen who it was. Jason laughed and walked down the hall and out the door. "Aiden, he is NOT worth it and you know it" Jim said. Aiden forcely moved his arm out of Jim's grip. "I'm tired of getting bullied and it's going to stop one way or the other" Aiden walked out of the school and got in Jim's truck. Jim sighed. Jim walked out and got in the car, Jim started to drive "How can you expect me NOT to fight my enemies. You have no clue what it's like to be made fun of and teased everyday. You were actually part of the IN-CROWD in High School. Your were probably just like them" Aiden said. "WHOA. When I was in school, I was NOT part of no clique. And NO I did not make fun of anybody. I am not like that and you know it. One time when I was in school, it was at the school dance and nobody would dance with this one girl, they all teased her because of how tall she was and they all thought she was ugly. Do you know what I did?" Jim said to him. Aiden looked at him. "I asked her to dance with me and I told her she was the prettiest girl there and do you know what she was when she grew up" Jim asked. "No" Aiden said. "She was a super model" Jim said. "So where is she today" Aiden asked. "6 feet under" Jim said. "Oh" Aiden said. "Your more likely to make something of yourself than Jason will. Don't turn into a bully. Me and your mother have raised you better than that" Jim said in a mad voice. "Ok I'm sorry, It won't happen again" Aiden said. "Look I'm sorry I just yelled at you" Jim said. "It's ok. You won't tell mom about this will you" Aiden asked. Jim sighed "Just this once I won't but no more fighting, just ignore them" Jim pulled in the drive way, Melinda's car was in the drive way "Ok thank you" Aiden grabbed his bag and got out of the car as did Jim and walked in the house. **END OF FLASHBACK. **"So how are my brother and sisters" Aiden asked Jim. "Well Andrea has that talent show coming up in a few days, Alex is Alex, and Ashley will not go to daycare because of the ghosts there, I guess it's haunted or something. How's my daughter in law" Jim asked. "She's good, she's trying to be strong since I found out what was in the book" Aiden said. "Aiden, it could change, which I hope it does" Jim said as he drank his coffee. "If you want a cup help your self" Jim told Aiden. "No I'm gonna get going, I guess I'll give Amanda a call and we'll get this straightened out" Aiden said as he got out of the chair. Jim smiled "Your making the right choice by doing this" Jim said. Aiden walked towards the door "Wait, Another question. How long did you and mom wait til you had me" Aiden asked him. Jim got up from his chair "Aiden, we waited a few years and your mom at first didn't want kids and plus Aiden, your still young and your whole life is still ahead of you. Where's this coming from?" Jim asked him. Aiden sighed "That's all Megan talks about sometimes to her friends and all that and to tell you the truth I can't picture myself as a father and I don't think I'll ever be ready" Aiden said to Jim. Jim stared at Aiden "Aiden, your great with kids, you did a lot of babysitting when you were a teenager and When your ready you'll know, just take your time, you have plenty of time to have children and you know what when you do have children you will be a great father " Jim told him. "Thanks dad BUT what if, I know it's a BIG what if but what if my kids have the "gift". I can barely handle my own at times, how in the world can I handle my kids if me and Meg have any" Aiden said. "Your mom was the same way and look how great you turned out. You'll do great, don't underestimate yourself" Jim said. Aiden got up "Ok thanks" Jim hugged him "go on get outta here" Jim told Aiden. "I'll stop by at the house later" Aiden told his father. "Yeah ok" Jim said and Aiden left.

Amanda was sitting in her apartment, Jason was sitting in her apartment "You need to take care of her, she can't get taken away" Jason yelled at Amanda. Amanda couldn't hear him and got up and walked over to the kitchen, she grabbed a big bowl out of her refrigerator and placed it on the counter, Jason used all his energy and pushed the bowl off the counter. Amanda jumped in scare as the bowl smashed on the floor and food was all over the floor "Oh great" she grabbed a towel and started to clean up the food and picked up the bowl pieces. "AH YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE" Jason screamed and disappeared. Amanda looked around as she felt a cold chill, she looked around her apartment with a puzzled look on her face.

Aiden walked out of the hospital and out to his truck and called Amanda. "Hello" Amanda said over the phone. "Amanda, it's Aiden. Can we meet somewhere to talk about this" Aiden asked her. "Yeah sure, where do you want to meet" she asked him. "Village Java"? Aiden suggested. "Yeah sure. I'll be there in 20 minutes" Amanda said over the phone. "See you then" Aiden said and hung up. Aiden and Amanda met a Village Java. "Hi" Aiden said. "Hi. So what do we do" Amanda asked. "Well were gonna go across the square to my mom's shop and see if we can call him" Aiden told her. Amanda said "ok". They went to Melinda's shop, Aiden opened the doors up and punched in the alarm code. "Ok come on Jason we're here show yourself" Aiden said loudly in the shop. A gust of wind blew in and Jason appeared. Jason stared at Amanda "She gets more beautiful every time I see her" Jason said about Amanda. "He says you get more beautiful every time he sees you" Aiden told Amanda; Amanda had tears in her eyes "Why did he do it, I loved him so much and to find out he made a kid with some other woman while we were dating." Amanda started crying. The white figure stood in the corner watching all 3 of them. "Tell her I'm sorry I wasn't thinking and I was drunk I barely remember any of it" Jason told Aiden to tell her. "He's say he really is sorry and that he wasn't thinking and he was drunk and he barely remembers any of it" Aiden told Amanda. "Tell her I don't care if she doesn't forgive me but please tell her do not let my little girl go into a foster home" Jason told Aiden to tell Amanda. "He said he doesn't care if you don't forgive him but he doesn't want his daughter getting put into a foster home, he wants you to raise her as your own" Aiden told Amanda. "Of course I will raise her Jason, she's the only thing that I'll have left that's from you" Amanda sobbed. Jason looked relieved that turned to Aiden "Man, I am really sorry for the way I was to you in high school, I should have never been like that. I should have believed you and not took Jessica's story. I really am sorry" Jason said to Aiden. Aiden sighed "It's ok I forgive you" Aiden said. "Thanks man" Jason said "WHOA" Jason said as he saw the light as did Aiden "Nice isn't it" Aiden said. "Yeah" Jason responded. "oh yeah and before I go give Jake my congratulations" Jason told Aiden. Aiden looked confused "Oh ok I will" Aiden said and Jason walked into the light. Amanda continued to cry, Aiden hugged her "You going to be ok" Aiden asked her. Amanda shook her head yes. Amanda left the store and as Aiden locked the store up he felt a cold chill in his spine, he looked around to see if anything was there but nothing was there or at least he couldn't see anything there. The white figure followed Aiden as he walked to his truck.

Aiden pulled in the drive way and noticed someone was here. Aiden got out of his truck and went in the house "Hey babe I'm home." Aiden threw his keys on the table and went into the living room "Hey hon" Megan said, Megan was sitting on the coach with her friend Samantha chatting, "Oh she's here, should've know that was her car" Aiden said snarkly. "Hello to you to Aiden" Samantha said in a pregnant dogy voice. Aiden rolled his eyes. Samantha did the same thing. Aiden looked at Megan "We have to be at the school before 7 because that's what time the show starts" Aiden told Megan. "Ok" Megan said to him. Aiden began walking up the stairs, Samantha gave him the finger and without turning around Aiden shouted "Seen that and UP YOURS". Megan just rolled her eyes at them both. The doorbell rang, Aiden ran back down and answered it "Oh hey Taylor what's up" Aiden said. "Is Megan here" Taylor asked. "Yeah come on in" Aiden said and she did. Taylor walked into the living room and Aiden went back upstairs. "Hey Taylor what's up" Megan said. "Can we talk" Taylor said in a worried voice. "Hey what's wrong" Megan said as Taylor sat down on the couch "I'm pregnant and I don't know how to tell Jake" Taylor said looking freaked out. "It's going to be ok, me and Aiden and even Samantha will help you through this if Jake doesn't want it. Don't worry everything is going to be fine" Megan said to Taylor. "OK" Taylor shook her head. Aiden heard everything from the stairs and was thinking to himself that's what Jason meant.

A few hours later Megan, Aiden and Taylor all went to see Andrea perform on at the school's talent show. Aiden walked in the high school "Oh great let the night mare" Aiden said as he was looking down the halls of his old high school. Megan hit his arm and kissed him. Melinda, Jim, Alex and Ashley were already in there seats when Aiden, Megan and Taylor came in the auditorium. Ashley was sitting on Jim's lap when she seen Aiden walk in "Aiden here, Aiden here" Ashley said and jumped out of Jim's lap and ran down to him, Aiden picked her up "Hey sis" Aiden kissed her on the cheek and sat in his seat as the show started. Andrea was the first act to go on. They all watched and cheered as Andrea sang as she finished her song a watcher and the white figure (which they can't see they can only feel it there) stood behind Andrea. Aiden turned back and looked at his mother. They could both tell something bad was gonna happen and it was going to happen soon.


End file.
